A good night
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: Integra and Alucard Fluff. Nothing particularly interesting. Read and Review please.


This sucks.

Hellsing isn't mine

* * *

Integra sat at her desk. It was uncluttered with only a single picture frame, a lamp and her paperwork on it. Integra wore only her nightgown. It was late, the late morning. She looked out the window at the moon. It was there in the sky suspended perfectly by her window. It was full this night and it made Integra think of a backdrop in a play. She held a cigar to her lips, perfectly poised to take a drag. She felt a cold shiver run down the nape of her neck and spine.

"A bit chilly for such lack of clothing, Master," his voice penetrated her like nothing else. She didn't show it. She took a drag from her cigar instead. Then, she put it out in the ashtray near her arm.

"I couldn't sleep," she said and turned around to look at him. He took a seat on the edge of her desk. Watching her carefully through red eyes. Eyes as round as the moon. She shivered again. "Why isn't the bloody heat on?"

Alucard looked down at his master and smirked his evil smirk. Integra frowned at him and began to scoot away. She did not trust any look his gave her. He stood and moved to her, placing his hands on either side of her chair. He looked deeply into her eyes and she looked into his. She moved into the back of her chair, trying to escape his piercing glare.

"What are you doing, Alucard?"

"My master," he said and leaned into her, "is cold, no?"

"No, Alucard. You're freezing, you wouldn't help," she insisted to the vampire, who insisted, taking her into his arms without words.

"Ah, you've hurt my feelings, haven't you now," he said as he lifted her up into his arms. "Recall your childhood? I have done this before."

"When?" Integra sighed in the vampire's grasp. He held her with one hand under her knees and the other under her back, she had stretched her hands up and around his neck. Despite her own protests. She was enjoying herself.

"When you were a child. Many a nightmare was softened by my hand," he told her as he carried her through the room and into the halls. "You never slept"

"Probably because you were stalking around and it scared the living hell out of me," she mumbled as the vampire carried her to her bedroom. He gave a chuckle and entered her bedroom, kicking the door open with his foot. Integra tried to look over his shoulder at the scuff on the door as he dropped her unceremoniously onto the master bed.

"You've become heavier," he said and she scoffed indignantly.

"I've grown, is what you've mean," she told him. "When I was twelve I was nothing. Ten years can really have an effect on a lady."

Alucard laughed again and pulled back the sheets. Integra took the time to crawl beneath them.

"You know, you're just as bad as Walter," she grumbled and he gave another throaty laugh.

"Ah, no, you see the Angel is concerned for your well being, while I only want you to stop stomping around up here as I can hear it everywhere in this blasted house," he told her as he removed his waistcoat and began rolling up his sleeves. Integra watched him with interest.

"What are you doing?" she asked him and he paused only a moment to look at her.

"Come again, master?" he kicked his shoes off and began climbing into her bed with her.

"You heard me!" she barked out as he climbed into bed. She moved against him and began trying to shove him out of her bed. "Get out! Alucard!" she insisted and pushed him. He held fast and only laughed at her as he climbed carefully under the covers. Integra moved to the edge of the other side. She watched him carefully.

"Oh, Integra," he cooed to his master. "Don't be so modest. I've slept in your bed before. Remember when you were twelve and you have that terrible nightmare?"

She blushed and scooted ever so closer. He took her arm in his cold hand and pulled her even closer. She made a noise as he did so. He took her into his chest and buried his nose into the top of her head. She sighed into his chest, smelling something familiar.

"You smell like father," she said and he scoffed suddenly.

"I do not smell like that man," he claimed and she looked up at him. Alucard frowned at his master and watched her carefully. Then, he smiled. "What are you thinking, Master?"

"Nothing," she was blushing. She looked down and away from the vampire.

"The red in your cheeks is enticing," he tilted her chin up to his face. He leaned his own toward her.

"Stop it!" Integra insisted and pushed the vampire away. She rolled over and made a huffing sound. "GOODNIGHT."

Alucard laughed and moved closer to her. "Goodnight, Miss Hellsing."


End file.
